


Shore Leave Plans

by reeby10



Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [30]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: With Spock at his side, it didn’t take long to debrief with Starfleet. And then he was free. A whole week with no responsibilities, no expectations.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/189335
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Shore Leave Plans

**Author's Note:**

> A holiday card drabble from 2019 for captainkatieb.

It was the first time they’d had shore leave on Earth since… Well, Jim was having a hard time remembering the last time they’d been to Earth, much less had the chance for a shipwide shore leave there. It was long overdue in Jim’s opinion, and he was sure the rest of the crew agreed.

“Captain, the last shuttle is waiting to depart,” Spock said, interrupting Jim’s tired thoughts.

“Well, we better get on it,” he replied with a smile. He looked around at his ship one last time, then headed for the shuttle bay, Spock following closely behind him.

The flight down to the planet was quick. Jim waved goodbye to Bones, who was going to visit his daughter in Georgia, and Uhura, who was going to do something that she refused to tell him about, and all the rest of the bridge crew. After that, with Spock at his side, it didn’t take long to debrief with Starfleet. And then he was free. A whole week with no responsibilities, no expectations.

Now he just had to figure out what he was going to do with all that time.

“Jim, am I correct in assuming that you have no particular plans for your leave?” Spock asked as they left headquarters.

Jim ruffled a hand through the back of his hair, shrugging. “Yeah, I guess not,” he said, trying not to think about how lonely the week would be. “I thought maybe I’d do a bar crawl, for old time’s sake, you know?”

“If that is what you would like to do,” Spock said, and it was very obvious what _he_ thought about that idea. Jim huffed out a laugh, making Spock raise and eyebrow. “If I may, I have another suggestion. My family keeps a cabin in Canada, near where my mother was raised. I would be… pleased if you would join me.”

“Really?” Jim asked, stopping suddenly in the middle of the sidewalk. Spock only made it another two steps before he too stopped and turned back. “Just you and me and snow out there, huh?”

“Indeed.”

Jim grinned, reaching out to clap Spock on the shoulder. The week was certainly looking up. “I’d be pleased with that too, Spock. Thanks.”


End file.
